1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor memory device, such as an MRAM memory device, and a method for forming a capacitor in semiconductor memory.
2. Background Information
An objective of developing modern semiconductor memory technology is to form the most extensive integration density possible. At the same time, high functional reliability of the memory elements produced and comparatively simple process sequences in the fabrication method are important considerations.
In designing semiconductor memory devices, in addition to the actual memory cells or memory elements themselves, additional components of either a passive or an active type also may have to be incorporated into the semiconductor chip. When capacitor elements or integrated capacitors are to be included into the chip, known manufacturing methods and known memory geometries cannot be implemented without additional process steps and without weakening the geometries.
There exists a need for integrating capacitor devices into a region of a semiconductor memory device with a reduced number of processed steps.